


Queerly Fairy - The Frog

by Enchantedtalisman



Series: Enchantingly Queer Original Works [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Queer Fairy Tales, Urban Fantasy, fairy tales reimagined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: Pishoy has had a long day. The magical maladies that have filled this hospital are endless. In fact he hasn't seen so many problems in at least a year, and that had at least nothing to do with magic and was just the common flu, or uncommon considering how strong it was.This is the last patient though. Something to do with being cursed?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Enchantingly Queer Original Works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1130030
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Queerly Fairy - The Frog

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my patreon a long while back, I think in March, and just was too damn tired to post it on my other websites when it became public.
> 
> Enjoy~<3

Pishoy has had a long day. The magical maladies that have filled this hospital are endless. In fact he hasn't seen so many problems in at least a year, and that had at least nothing to do with magic and was just the common flu, or uncommon considering how strong it was.

This is the last patient though. Something to do with being cursed?

Pishoy knocks gently on the door, and when no words come from within carefully opens it.

Expectations are best left low when it comes to illness of the arcane variety. Otherwise Doctors and other medical professionals find themselves running down an alley of misinformation and wasted effort and time, and possibly death for their patient.

Still, Pishoy really doesn't know what to say here. Other than, "You're joking." He tells the frog. And then the man standing beside him who looks like he's ready to fight Pishoy.

"We're not, my brother was cursed." The man, possibly an older brother from the grays in his hair, says. "Old grimoire in our house. Only responds to femme touch." He rolls his eyes when the frog ribbits proudly, "He says he's the definition of masculinity. Which is shocking considering I know he wears dresses on the weekends."

Another series of ribbits fill the room.

"I'm not debating with you if dresses are considered femme because of who primarily wears them." The brother crosses his arms and scowls down at the frog who starts ribbiting again.

"Alright, enough." Pishoy only has so much patience, and really he already thinks he knows where the remedy lies. "You need true loves kiss, correct?"

They pause and both of them nod, Pishoy isn't sure if a frog's head is supposed to move that way.

"So you need a finding spell? I'm rather rusty at finding people rather than items or body parts, but I assure you I can do it." Pishoy doesn't think he will need much, a bit of blood from the brother should work since he's not comfortable enough with animal biology to cut the frog.

"No, no, we already had dad cast the spell. I'm Ruben by the way." The older brother-- _Ruben_ says extending a hand.

"Good to meet you, Ruben." Pishoy says, because he's trying not to think of what 'we already cast the spell' truly means. He's not against true love, but there's something always ominous about such things. After all those spells tend to be everlasting or almost futile, and there's no way to mimic true love to trick the curses or spells.

Ruben smiles wide, and honestly a little charming. His eyes are a deep brown that suit him very well. Then of course he says, "I need you to kiss my brother please."

Which is what Pishoy had tried _not_ to think where this was going. Clearly he had hoped a little too much. He glances down at the frog and internally sighs. It's not even that he hates the idea of kissing a frog--he can wash his mouth later, but well. _True Love_ is something he's given up on a long long time ago."Are you sure..." He delicately starts, looking at them with a heavy heart.

 _True Love_.

Something immaculate, sometimes unattainable for people, and it's not a precedence that people look for nowadays--faults are what make a relationship Pishoy's fathers had told him, but it's also something children grow up on.

To have it right in front of him, it's pretty scary, and still it makes the romantic inside of Pishoy _yearn_.

"Dad doesn't mess around with his spells." Ruben offers, "Pa knows magic too and he double checked, which I haven't heard Dad and Pa double check eachother like that in a long time." He admits and then frowns, "Or are you saying you're too good for my brother?"

"No, no of course I'm--" Shit, what is Pishoy doing? He has always wanted this when younger. He's a romantic at heart. He takes the plunge, pressing his lips against slightly moist bumpy skin and grimacing, and then feeling...

Feeling.

A pair of lips meets his. Arms wrapping around his chest, and a smile tugs on Pishoy's lips. He doesn't want to open his eyes--doesn't want this kiss to end.

But eventually there's a cough from the side, and the two pull back from eachother.

"Hi," The man in front of Pishoy has the darkest brown eyes he's ever seen. They're also the most beautiful Pishoy has ever seen. "I guess I'm your one true love. Name's Angel."

"Angel," Pishoy whispers, and before he knows it, they're kissing again.

Again.

And Again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos are all lovely.
> 
> As an aside;
> 
> Amal is a long standing reader since the age of thirteen; he/him pronouns, he loves anything to do with fantasy and sci fi as long as it's not painfully heteronormative/albiest/homophobic/intentionally very dark/gritty. He also has a ridiculously needy pup by the name of Little Bear.
> 
> Most important thought process behind Amal's motivation is to do as much good in the world as he can before he meets Anubis.
> 
> You can find more of Amal's silliness/writing at;  
> [Wordpress](https://enchantedtalisman.wordpress.com/blog/)  
> [Tumblr](https://enchantedtalisman.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ForlornGriffon)
> 
> ~All the love friendlies


End file.
